A Sad Night
by DragonPhantom 75
Summary: "Yeah, I guess life really is worth living if only you try."


It was night in the city of Tokyo. A figure stood at the top of the tower. The cold wind blew around the figure, howling in as if in pain. As if mourning for the lost. Yet he stood, looking down at the skyline. His blonde hair whipped around his face obscuring his vision, yet he did not push it back. His expression was that of sorrow, so deep even the strongest could not get out, so vast it was larger than the seas. So cold, not unlike the wind that blew around him.

Tears fell from his eyes and trickled down his cheeks only to be whipped away by the wind. Just like he would be by death. _Why am I so dead inside, yet so alive on the outside?_ He thought. _If only I were truly alive inside, then I could truly be happy, then I could truly be free._

The figure looked back toward the staircase that had brought him there. A single gun lay there, loaded with one silver bullet. Slowly the figure walked toward the stairs and picked up the gun.

He looked at it.

Its surface gleamed in the moonlight making it both mysterious and tempting. To him, it was a final escape. Slowly he raised it upward and cocked it at his head. He loaded the bullet into the chamber.

He took a deep breath.

"Don't do it Amuro-san!"

Shocked he lowered the gun and looked backward. Conan Edogawa, who he knew was Kudo Shinichi stood panting. His blazer was stained with blood and he seemed to be in pain. A figure stood behind him shrouded in darkness. It too was panting. The figure straightened and stepped forward into the light revealing a black knit cap, black jacket, and eyes that had permanent bags under them. Shuichi Akai, otherwise known as Dai Moroboshi or Rye.

His mortal enemy.

"I thought you might be here, Rei Furuya-kun. You know, suicide is the coward's way out. Be better than that."

Rei stood frozen to the spot. The door had been locked and both had been knocked out at the bottom of the tower. _They shouldn't be here. I should be dead. My body should be on the ground, yet I'm still here. Why?_

"Y-you shouldn't be here. I knocked you out. You should still be downstairs." replied Amuro his voice shaking.

"I know, we should be knocked out if you had actually used chloroform. The stuff on the cloth was just scented water. We only pretended to be knocked out." replied Conan. He looked at Amuro with worry and relief in his eyes. He had stopped a wrongful death.

Amuro gazed back at Shuichi and Conan who both looked equally worried about him. They were worried about _him_. The gun fell from his hands and he then dropped to his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks. _Why was he so weak? Why was he so stupid?_ Those thoughts swirled around his mind endlessly.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He pulled his hands away from his face and saw Conan standing next to him, hand on his shoulder, an empathetic look in his eyes. Slowly the tears slowed to a trickle then only the occasional drop. As his tears dried up he looked up at Conan and Akai. Both had empathetic smiles on their faces.

Slowly, Amuro opened his mouth and asked, "Why did you save me?"

Conan looked him in the eye and said, "I felt the same when Ran started to forget about me. I tried to kill myself too, but at the last second, I thought about how pathetic I was, trying to kill myself to end the pain. I wanted to be stronger, so I kept living even though it hurt. You just have to try."

Amuro looked at Conan then at Akai. His expression was stoic but he could still see a hint of emotion under the mask. Amuro sighed.

"Then I guess I'll keep living even though it hurts."

Both Conan and Akai smiled then said, "Good idea."

 **Epilogue**

"Guess it was a good idea to keep living, huh?"

Amuro, who was now known a Rei Furuya turned to see a full grown Kudo Shinichi standing behind him. After that fateful night, Rei had worked even harder to destroy the organization and finally, after joining Kaitou Kid who was now known as Kaito Kuroba they had destroyed the organization. Gin was killed in a gunfight by Akai and Vodka was captured and sentenced to life in prison.

Vermouth surrendered and asked for protection in return for information about the organization. Anokata had committed suicide using the drug that his own organization made. Korn and Chianti were both imprisoned for life, though Korn committed suicide one year after his capture. Kir returned to the states after their defeat and now both Eisuke and Hidemi were CIA agents. Haibara had completed the antidote and soon it was announced that Conan would be going back to the states to live with his parents.

It had been a tearful day, many saddened over the brilliant assistant of Mouri Kogoro leaving Japan but no sooner that same day the Missing Detective of the East had finally returned for good. Most were overjoyed at his returned but after the truth came out many were in shock. It took time but many people adjusted and soon he was the Great Detective of the East once again. Rei finally had avenged his friend's death finally had his life back as an NPA agent.

Rei smiled. "Yeah, I guess life really is worth living if only you try."

 **Hi! This is my first fic so it's very short and not that good but I really hope you guys like it. I'm thinking about writing a story with chapters but I'm really not sure about it. Anyways, bye!**


End file.
